The perfect height for kissing
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Kenma y Yamaguchi unen sus fuerzas para tratar de salvar la cita entre Kuroo y Tsukishima, que está siendo un auténtico desastre, sin imaginar que los que acabarán en una cita serán ellos dos. [YamaKen KuroTsukki, Fluff, Comedia, Romance]


¡Hola!

Lo primero e importante:

Si sigues "Confesiones con tarta de manzana" o tienes intención de hacerlo sería mejor que lo leyeras antes que esto, al menos hasta el capítulo 4. No tiene nada que ver uno con el otro pero por si acaso.

Esto surgió porque tenía ganas de escribir una versión de KuroTsuki + Kenma en el que Kenma lo llevara bien, porque yo creo que Kenma apoyaría a Kuroo y se llevaria bien con Tsukishima así que creo que Kenma supondría un apoyo importante para los dos. Y por otro lado, me encanta el YamaKen y como no hay nada, pues yo me dedico a escribirlo XD.

Seguramente esto esté súper OOC y todo eso, pero bueno, es súper mega autoindulgente así que... XD

Sería el Kiss 18 "as an encouragement" y el 27 "as a suggestion", además del día 25 del fictober 2018 "Third Wheel" que en realidad iba a ser otro fic pero por si acaso no lo escribo nunca jejeje.

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate y yo no gano ni un céntimo con esto (Kenma! patrocíname!)

No esperéis mucho de esto XDDD pero al menos que os divierta un poco ;-P

THE PERFECT HEIGHT FOR KISSING

Cuánto más lo miraba más patética le parecía la situación. ¿Desde cuándo Kuroo daba tantos rodeos para algo que estaba tan claro? No tenía más que mirar a Tsukishima para saber que _no_ lo iba a rechazar, se le veía en la cara que lo estaba deseando, por mucho que tratara de aparentar que le daba igual. Es más, incluso juraría haberle visto mirar el reloj de reojo. Si Kuroo no pillaba la indirecta era para matarlo.

Kenma suspiró, apagando la consola y guardándola. Subió las piernas al banco y rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, apoyando en ellas la barbilla para observar con atención.

Resultaba curioso que el del Karasuno fuera más alto que Kuroo y que, a pesar de eso, fuese el mayor quien lo tenía prácticamente acorralado contra la pared. El rubio no se estaba quejando en absoluto, por supuesto, aunque Kuroo estuviese apropiándose del espacio que había entre ellos, disimulando al apoyarse con uno de los brazos en la pared de detrás.

Desde donde estaban no podía oír lo que decían pero sí podía ver a Kuroo reírse y no parar de hablar. De vez en cuando Tsukishima contestaba y hacía como que lo miraba con condescendencia. _Hacía como, _porque tal vez Kuroo estaba demasiado atrapado en su propio flirteo para ver que cuando apartaba la mirada no era esa la razón, sino porque sea lo que sea que Kuroo le estuviera diciendo le estaba haciendo ruborizarse.

Kuroo era pésimo para el ligoteo, eso lo sabía Kenma muy bien. Siempre terminaba fastidiándolo de alguna forma cuando no les intimidaba antes de siquiera intentar algo. De nada había servido ofrecerse a prestarle algunos de sus juegos de simulación y darle todos los trucos para conseguir todos los escenarios posibles. _"No debe ser tan distinto"_ pensó Kenma al caer en la cuenta de que otra gente con mucha menos habilidades sociales, empatía e inteligencia que Kuroo, habían conseguido pareja.

Él, desde luego, no lo podía decir por experiencia propia, era el claro ejemplo de vida amorosa absolutamente fallida, aunque sí como consejero experto en juegos de citas.

De todas formas, algo debía haber hecho bien ya previamente si había conseguido que ahora mismo estuvieran en una especie de cita doble en la que los de Miyagi se habían tragado más de 300 kilómetros para que Kuroo y Tsukishima se vieran. Habían estado en Tokio poco más de tres horas porque en breve debían volver a coger el tren de vuelta a Sendai.

Por eso todo aquello estaba poniendo más de los nervios a Kenma que si fuera él quien estuviese a punto de tirar por la borda tres horas sin que hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, sin contar el dinero que se habían gastado en los viajes de tren.

Y si no pasaba nada, al menos podía culpar a Kuroo o Tsukishima por no haber tenido los huevos de que pasase algo. Él incluso podía quejarse de haber perdido toda la tarde haciendo el tonto de aquí para allá aguantando la vela a los dos tortolitos idiotas. Pero Yamaguchi… No habría nada que compensara la santa paciencia del pobre Yamaguchi, que no sólo había tenido que aguantar el tirón como Kenma sino que además se había gastado el dinero en ir hasta Tokio sin sacar ningún beneficio.

El rubio miró de reojo a su compañero de desgracias para comprobar que estaba igual o más aburrido que él. Sentado a su lado en el banco y mirando el móvil que ya estaba a punto de quedarse sin batería.

Y le quedaban tres horas de vuelta.

Sólo imaginar un viaje de más de tres horas sin nada que lo entretuviera, a Kenma le producía escalofríos.

Se sintió un poco mal pues quizás le debería haber dado un poco más de conversación así que decidió que era el momento de actuar y compensar un poco el desastre de viaje que había tenido que soportar. Desde luego, era un anfitrión de mierda.

-¿A qué hora tenéis el tren?

-En cuarenta y cinco minutos -contestó casi resoplando en un tono muy de "no sé si es bueno o malo que aún queden tres cuartos de hora."

-Bien, no queda más remedio que actuar -propuso el del Nekoma.

Yamaguchi se giró a mirarlo con cara de no entender qué quería decir con "actuar". Como si lo que pasara entre Kuroo y Tsukishima dependiera de ellos.

-Habrá que darles un empujón -aclaró, con aires de tener la mejor estrategia entre manos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Chocando con ellos y haciendo que se besen por accidente? -preguntó el más joven, a lo que Kenma tuvo que sonreír al imaginarse una situación tan literal.

-Eso ya sería el último recurso. Ven -propuso el rubio sacando el móvil del bolsillo.

Al instante tenía a Tadashi justo a su lado, hombro con hombro, mostrándole la pantalla de su móvil para que viera cómo escribía en el chat de Kuroo.

"Tienes media hora. Bésale ya."

Kenma miró a propósito la reacción de Yamaguchi, que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. Tal vez no se había esperado que fuera tan directo o no supiera que entre ellos había tanta confianza como para enviarle ese tipo de mensajes justo cuando podía arruinarle la cita.

-Bah, eso no es nada, estoy empezando flojo -comentó Kenma, restándole importancia, a lo que los dos jóvenes centraron la atención en el par que tenían a unos cuantos metros.

Kuroo se recostó más aún contra la pared, con lo que debía estar casi pegado al rubio, sólo que con esa nueva posición apenas podían ver a Tsukishima, desde luego no su cara. La espalda de Kuroo les tapaba la vista, pero sí pudieron ver cómo se llevó la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Ambos chicos observaron con interés, esperando que éste sacara el móvil, pero no lo hizo. No llegó a meter los dedos sino que los dejó enganchados en el borde del bolsillo.

-Tsk -los dos se quejaron porque no hubiera surtido el efecto deseado.

-Hay que darse _prisa_ porque luego el tiempo que les quede se les va a hacer corto y no podéis retrasar los billetes -se justificó Kenma, antes de volver a mandar otro mensaje, a lo que Yamaguchi asintió, dándole la razón.

"Date prisa que no pueden devolver los billetes y el conductor no te va a dejar subir a meterle mano."

Yamaguchi ahogó la risa al leerlo aunque a la vez estaba rojo como un tomate. A Kenma se le hizo tan adorable que no pudo evitar reírse también. Si el del Karasuno supiera la de barbaridades que era capaz de decir por el móvil con mucha más facilidad que en vivo, se sorprendería.

No podían oírlo pero por el gesto de Kuroo intuyeron que le había sonado el móvil. El moreno metió la mano en el bolsillo pero tampoco lo sacó del todo, sin ni siquiera mirar la pantalla pudieron ver cómo activaba el botón de silencio, dejándolo en vibración.

-Mierda…- murmuró Kenma al comprobar que Kuroo no parecía tener intención de hacer caso al móvil. No lo culpaba. Era lógico que quisiera evitar distracciones innecesarias cuando tenía cosas mucho más importantes que atender. Por tanto, la situación requería medidas más drásticas-. Hay que darse prisa. Ve buscando en youtube el video de "La Sirenita" en el que están en una barca y el príncipe tiene que darle un beso. Cuando lo encuentres me lo mandas-. Ordenó Kenma, volviendo de inmediato a teclear en el móvil.

Sin embargo, veía que Yamaguchi tardaba en reaccionar, así que volvió a mirarlo a ver qué le pasaba.

-Todo el mundo ha visto "La Sirenita". No eres menos hombre por admitirlo -le regañó Kenma, creyendo que de eso se trataba.

El del Karasuno se apresuró a negar que ese fuera el problema, aunque siendo sincero, tal vez en otras circunstancias y en otras compañías lo hubiese negado. Aunque siempre podía poner la excusa de haberla visto con su sobrina.

-No, no es eso. Es que casi no tengo batería ni tampoco tengo tu número.

Kenma cayó en la cuenta de que tenía razón en ambas cosas y, por suerte, eran fáciles de solucionar. Siempre solía llevar varias baterías externas en el estuche de la consola así que le dio una además de pedirle su teléfono para darle una llamada perdida y que pudiera guardarlo en el suyo.

Ocupado como estaba buscando el video, Kenma aprovechó que Yamaguchi no estaba pendiente de lo que escribía y aumentó la agresividad de los mensajes que le enviaba a Kuroo. Su idea era, ya que había silenciado el aparato, no parar de enviarle mensajes, bombardeándolo con uno detrás de otro hasta el punto de que vibrara todo el rato y no le quedara más remedio que atenderlo.

-¿Tsukishima ha besado a alguien antes? -preguntó de pronto, pillando al otro totalmente por sorpresa. Al tener prisa ni siquiera se había planteado que la pregunta pudiera incomodarle.

Fue cuando volvió a mirarle esperando una respuesta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo indiscreto y no debía haber puesto a Yamaguchi en ese aprieto. Era normal no querer hablar de las intimidades de terceras personas, y menos aún si se trataba de su mejor amigo.

-No creo que sea asunto nuestro. Es algo que deberían hablar entre ellos -argumentó Tadashi con toda lógica.

-Pero yo no soy Kuro -comentó, dando a entender que quizás a Kuroo le interesara saber la experiencia que Tsukishima tenía en esas cosas, pero a él le importaba un pimiento pues sólo era para hacer la gracia.

-Ya, pero te vas a burlar de eso -le reprendió el del Karasuno.

-¡No me voy a burlar! Sólo quiero darles un empujoncito -miró el reloj-. O nos damos prisa o en nada saldrá el tren.

Un poco resignado a darle la razón, Yamaguchi se arrimó a Kenma y leyó el mensaje. No había leído los anteriores pero le sorprendió encontrarse con el siguiente panorama:

"¡Venga! Seguramente no tenga con quien comparar si lo estás haciendo bien o no."

Kenma empezó a mandar uno tras otro casi escribiendo lo primero que se le ocurría.

"No debe ser tan difícil. Si hasta Suguru tiene novia."

-Daishou Suguru es el archienemigo de Kuro -aclaró, al ver que Yamaguchi arrugaba la nariz sin entenderlo-. Y también, al parecer, el único capaz de mantener una relación con alguien. Si esto no funciona, ya no sé qué más lo hará porque estoy jugando literalmente con su ego.

La explicación hizo que el más joven se riera por lo bajo, imaginando que él podría hacer algo similar comparando a Tsukishima con Kageyama.

"No se te puede haber olvidado tan pronto. Sólo tienes que abrir la boca y meter la lengua."

Ambos chicos riéndose por lo rudimentario que había sonado, lo que en su día fue un consejo de Bokuto.

-Creo que tendrá que hacer un poquito más -comentó el del Karasuno, con toda razón.

Yamaguchi observó lo que ocurría entre los otros dos, comentado algo entre risas que parecía ser muy gracioso. _Parecía, _porque Kenma se le había quedado mirando mientras hablaba y no estaba prestando atención a lo que decía. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y las pecas se le disimulaban y no se estaba dando cuenta de que Kuroo había sacado el móvil del bolsillo hasta que Yamaguchi se giró a ver qué decía y casi lo pilla mirándolo. Enseguida volvió la vista al móvil, algo nervioso por disimular, y envió el video de "La Sirenita".

Kuroo miró la pantalla y debió ver las nosecuantas notificaciones de Kenma, porque miró hacia atrás con cara de querer matarlos a los dos, especialmente porque los dos chicos se estaba partiendo de risa cuando sonó la canción de "Bésala" y Kuroo la paró a la velocidad de la luz.

_Shalalalalala ¿qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no la besará._

Tsukishima apareció por primera vez por encima del hombro de Kuroo regañándoles con la mirada. Kenma y Yamaguchi se levantaron, sin quedarles más ases en la manga a no ser que…

-¿Y si…? -comenzó Tadashi.

Kenma apenas le estaba escuchando. Tenía la mirada fija en cómo Kuroo se encorvaba con el codo en la pared mientras Tsukishima, con las manos en los bolsillos y los pies medio metro más adelante, parecía deslizarse con tal de que la altura de Kuroo se acoplara con la suya.

El último mensaje que Kenma le había mandado amenazaba con ir a besar a Tsukishima él mismo si no lo hacía de una vez. Amenaza que era obvio que no iba a cumplir pero…

Oía a Tadashi decir algo y se giró a prestarle atención. Se encontró con el perfil del muchacho que, sin saberse observado, actuaba natural hablando con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el del Nekoma

-¿Le empujamos a ver si se besan por accidente a lo Naruto y Sasuke? -propuso Yamaguchi, aún anclado en que lo del empujón literal pudiera funcionar.

No era el momento de rebatir que por mucho que le empujaran difícilmente se acabarían besando. No era como si tuvieran imanes en los labios que los uniera de manera irremediable. Como mucho caerían uno encima del otro.

Pero verle sugerirlo, con cierto aire travieso pero a la vez tímido, como si se estuviese abriendo con él poco a poco. Con su sonrisa sincera y los dientes perfectos en su imperfección… Kenma había perdido el hilo de lo que le estaba contando, sin escucharle, tan sólo hechizado por verlo hablar y el movimiento de sus labios, llegando a provocarle un extraño pensamiento.

Ellos sí podían besarse y que eso incitara a Kuroo y Tsukishima a hacerlo. Yamaguchi tenía la altura perfecta para un beso.

De repente cayó en la cuenta de lo absurdo que estaba siendo todo y del poco futuro que tenían ninguno de sus planes. La gente no se besaba por accidente. Esas cosas sólo pasaban en la ficción… Como lo que acababa de imaginar.

-¿Qué ibas a decir tú? -quiso saber el del Karasuno.

-No, nada -no era el momento de hacer caso a ideas locas, desestimó Kenma por un instante. Justo el breve momento en que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, como si quisiese llamarle la atención y decirle que, quizás, no era tan mala idea del todo, que a lo mejor sí era el momento de hacer caso a ideas locas…-Oye, Yamaguchi, ¿confías en mí?

El chico se quedó parado, de pronto le temblaba el cuerpo y no le salían las palabras, dudoso de si estaba malinterpretándolo todo. ¿Esa no era una frase de "Aladdín"?

-Esto… ¿"Aladdín"? -dijo sin mucha convicción alzando una ceja.

Era todo sonrojo y tartamudeo. Kenma no tenía más remedio que sonreír, pues sí, Tadashi había estado rápido al asociarlo con esa frase mítica. Después de haber admitido haber visto "La Sirenita", saberse el diálogo de "Aladdín" ya no era algo tan grave.

Pero no, Kenma no se refería a "Aladdín".

-Más bien "Titanic" -aclaró y, viendo que Tadashi parecía confuso, insistió-. No me digas que no has visto "Titanic".

-Sí, la he visto -era la escena en la que están en la cubierta del barco y definitivamente debe estar sacándolo todo de contexto porque nada tiene sentido. ¿Acaso el colocador del Nekoma estaba tonteando con él?

-Ya sabes, chica buena conoce a chico que no le conviene y hacen locuras -dijo Kenma bien pudiéndose referir a ellos (aunque él tampoco fuera una mala compañía) o a la otra pareja.

Si por algo se había caracterizado la velada, era precisamente por la falta de locuras. Hasta ese momento, en que al fin estaban interactuando y divirtiéndose a costa de Kuroo y Tsukki, todo había sido bastante aburrido, mirando el móvil y poco más. También era cierto que iban un poco a remolque de los otros dos, que eran quienes tenían interés en verse, y no dependía de ellos tomar la decisión de qué hacer o a dónde ir.

-¿Significa eso que vamos a cometer alguna locura? -preguntó Yamaguchi, con ingenuo interés.

_Oh, Dios mío_, pensó Kenma. Lo tenía a huevo y creía que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. No entendía cómo Kuroo podía ser tan espeso de no haber besado ya a Tsukishima. Incluso él se creía capaz de hacerlo si hiciera falta.

-Depende de si confías en mí o no -la voz le sonó suave, como un ronroneo que incluso hasta a él le dio vergüenza escucharse.

Ante eso estaba claro que Yamaguchi no podría decir que no.

-Claro, confío en ti -contestó tartamudeando, viéndosele en la cara que estaba nervioso.

A Kenma se le hizo incluso tierna la manera en que le siguió sin preguntar siquiera qué era lo que pretendía, así lo llevara al fin del mundo.

Era una sensación curiosa, el sentirse responsable de Yamaguchi. Después de todo él era mayor además de ser el autóctono que debería haber hecho un poco más por amenizar la visita, pero la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrado a ejercer ese rol. Kenma siempre había sido la figura a proteger y él nunca había tenido que preocuparse por ello pues la mera existencia de Kuroo parecía destinada a tal fin. Para él siempre había sido tan natural, con Kuroo a su lado haciéndole la vida más fácil, que ahora se sentía extraño ser él quien se tuviera que encargar de ello.

Después de todo, se había prometido compensarle el viaje a Yamaguchi, y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para grandes planes o sitios sorprendentes.

-La próxima vez me traigo la Nintendo yo también, así podríamos conectarnos y jugar los dos -comentó el del Karasuno.

El rubio tomó el comentario como una señal, así pues decidió tantear el terreno. Comprobar si, efectivamente, Yamaguchi confiaba en él y hasta qué punto lo hacía.

-¿Crees que habrá una próxima vez?

Y a la vez acompañó la voz de su mano deslizándose junto a la de Tadashi. Notó el tirón, producto del respingo que había dado por la sorpresa, normal al no haberlo esperado. Pero no quiso reaccionar aún, dejándole tiempo a hacerse la idea. A decidir por sí mismo si rechazar la propuesta o no.

La mano de Yamaguchi era mucho más grande que la suya y más áspera que la de Kuroo, lo que indicaba que el chico dedicaba mucho tiempo a entrenar, pero a la vez era cálida y temblaba un poco con la inocencia de quien no sabe si tomar el pomo de esa puerta y abrirla porque no sabe qué es lo que habrá detrás.

Sólo que detrás no había otra cosa que Kenma, que sonrió sin mirar atrás cuando Yamaguchi al fin le devolvió el gesto y apretó la suya fuerte, aferrándose a él dispuesto a seguirle. No quería mirar y hacerle sentir incómodo por algo que estaba bien así, sin palabras ni expresiones que trataran de justificar algo que no tenía justificación. Porque él tampoco quería darse la vuelta y que viera que no controlaba tanto como aparentaba, que tenía las mejillas ardiendo, el corazón acelerado y que no tenía ni idea de en lo que se estaba metiendo, más que saber que quería hacerlo, fuera lo que fuera que saliera de ahí.

-Como sigan así no va a haber próxima vez -comentó el rubio.

-Vaya -chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación.

-Ya no nos da tiempo, pero podríamos ir al cine o los recreativos, y que estos dos tontos se las apañen.

Yamaguchi se rió. Y sonaba tan bonito.

-¿Te gustaría que hubiera una próxima vez? -le soltó Kenma de pronto, casi a traición.

Acababa de decirlo. Dios mío.

Yamaguchi debía estar notando cómo la mano le empezaba a sudar y a quedársele fría, pero no iba a soltarla. No a estas alturas cuando todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y sólo le quedaba esperar la contestación con los ojos apretados mientras caminaba a ciegas hacia Kuroo y Tsukishima tirando de Yamaguchi. Cada paso era un golpe del corazón que parecía retumbar a su alrededor, a sus pies, por dentro… hasta que le oyó decir:

-Claro.

No estaba preparado para darse le vuelta porque no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción pero sí sabía cual debería ser. Todos los juegos de simulación que se había pasado a lo largo de su vida no debían estar equivocados: Yamaguchi acababa de aceptar tener una cita. Y si no estuvieran cogidos de la mano aún cabría cierta duda acerca de si lo podía haber tomado por otra cosa. Pero parecía estar bastante claro de qué clase de cita estaban hablando.

Llegaron al lado de Kuroo y Tsukishima, que seguían sin hacer nada, para su desesperación, a pesar de tener cien mensajes en el móvil, a cual más directo y grosero acerca de lo acertado que sería que se dignara a meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla a Tsukishima de una maldita vez. Incluso tenía hasta la canción de "La Sirenita", ¡por favor!

Estaba claro que necesitaban un empujón, y no como el que hizo que Naruto y Sasuke se besaran al principio de la saga. Más bien un empujón que los sacara de su zona de confort y se atrevieran por fin a lo que les pedía su corazón.

Como en "Aladdín".

Como en "Titanic".

_¿Confías en mí?_

Salir de su zona de confort y cometer locuras.

El estómago le empezó a hacer de las suyas, haciéndole cosquillas traicioneras sólo de pensarlo.

Kuroo y Tsukishima les estaban mirando con descaro, sorprendidos, como si en lugar de tener dos manos unidas les hubieran crecido tentáculos.

Puede que no les quedara tiempo para grandes planes.

Pero sí les quedaba tiempo para cosas que no olvidarían.

Por fin Kenma se giró y no quería tener tiempo para identificar las mil preguntas que estaban cruzando el rostro azorado de Yamaguchi. Simplemente se alzó de puntillas sin soltarle la mano y con la otra lo tomó de la nuca para hacerle bajar un poco.

La altura perfecta para un beso.

-Venga ya, Kuroo. No es tan difícil -le incitó sin mirar, pues no hacía falta. Ninguno de los otros dos eran capaces de hacer otra cosa que mirarles en ese momento.

Le costó tener que ejercer un poco de fuerza porque el del Karasuno estaba rígido, los nervios atenazando cada fibra de su cuerpo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Pero se dejó. Confió. Y Tadashi se encontró con la boca de Kenma que presionó sus labios en un movimiento tal vez demasiado duro y apresurado.

Kenma pensó en ese _tal vez, _porque ese tipo de cosas no las enseñaban los juegos de simulación y él nunca había besado a nadie antes. Y por la reacción de Yamaguchi, que le apretaba la mano y aguantaba la respiración, sospechaba que él tampoco. Podía intuir que a lo mejor había sido algo brusco, teniendo el menor que contrarrestar con su cuerpo el movimiento de Kenma prácticamente chocando con él, pero sólo había sido por culpa de los nervios.

Consiguieron estabilizarse, los dedos todavía más fuertes en el cuello de Tadashi. Hubo otro beso de solo labios tocándose, suave y despacio y luego otro en el que se abrieron ligeramente, tanteándose, girando la cabeza para encontrar un ángulo mejor en el que no les estuviera chocando la nariz.

Casi olvidaron que no estaban solos. Que era su primer beso y Kuroo y Tsukishima los estaban viendo. Que probablemente fuera motivo de broma durante los próximos tres meses si no fuera porque Kenma podría publicar a los cuatro vientos que Kuroo no tuvo huevos de besar a Tsukishima en toda una tarde hasta los últimos cinco minutos antes de subir al tren. ¿Cuál de las dos cosas era peor?

No podía quitárselo de la cabeza, como un mantra que tenía la voz de Bokuto y que había estado ahí de fondo, y que poco a poco iba aumentado el volumen con cada movimiento de sus labios. Cada vez abrían más la boca, tenía a Yamaguchi cogido del cuello por lo que podía ejercer la presión que quisiera y no estaba seguro de si debía ser él o dejar a Yamaguchi hacerlo si quisiera pero…

_Abrir la boca y meter la lengua._

Era lo único que su cerebro no paraba de repetirle una y otra vez, así que cuando la asomó con miedo y expectación y se encontró con que el del Karasuno había hecho lo mismo y se acababan de rozar, fue como si en su columna de pronto hubieran estallado fuegos artificiales que empezaban en su cintura y terminaban en sus labios.

De pronto el silbido de Kuroo rompió el silencio y la magia.

-¡Oye! ¡Lo que he visto yo ahí ya son palabras mayores!

Los dos chicos se apartaron con brusquedad, como si les hubieran tirado un cubo de agua helada. Kenma no recordaba haber pasado más vergüenza en toda su vida, pues por un instante juraría haberlo olvidado todo, desde la existencia de Kuroo y Tsukishima observándoles a tan solo un metro de ellos, hasta el suelo que pisaba que, por momentos, parecía haber desaparecido haciéndole flotar en la nada.

_Joder_, pensó, _si besar es así no entiendo cómo Kuroo no se ha tirado encima de Tsukishima en cuanto se bajó del tren y ha estado haciendo el tonto todo este tiempo._

-Kuro, eres un imbécil -murmuró recriminándoselo, y lo hizo más como un consejo de amigo que por el hecho de haberle interrumpido.

Kenma miró al suelo y de reojo vio que Tadashi hizo lo mismo, retorciéndose los dedos. Tenía la cara tan roja que desde donde estaba podía percibir el calor que despedía.

No creía que él se viera muy diferente.

-Yo sólo digo que hay un Love Hotel a la vuelta de la esquina -le replicó el moreno, haciéndose el gracioso. Kenma sabía que lo estaba diciendo porque le daba rabia que él le hubiera tomado la delantera sin esperárselo. Desde luego esa era la idea, que no se lo esperase.

Kenma escuchó a Tadashi atragantarse ante la insinuación.

Y no pudo evitar reírse con disimulo.

Lo hacía porque todo estaba siendo tan ridículo… Era como si de pronto se hubieran juntado un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido y de repente conectaran de una forma en que funcionan.

Como esa referencia al Love Hotel a la que Tsukishima contesta:

-¿Hay un Love Hotel a la vuelta de la esquina? -sonando más a "¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?", que porque tuviera interés en saber la localización exacta.

Provocando que Kuroo se girara a mirarlo como si hubiera hablado en alguna lengua muerta o le hubiesen salido cuernos y alas o algo súper extraño. El rubio trató de mantener su pose despreocupada y altanera pero se le veía en la cara. Como desde el primer momento se le había visto: que le tenía ganas a Kuroo. Muchas ganas.

Kuroo se puso nervioso, seguramente dudando de si lo que acababa de escuchar era real o una alucinación. Trataba de disimular recolocándose, acortando la distancia y llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero, donde estaba el móvil y los miles de mensajes calentorros que le había mandado Kenma. Le vieron sacarlo del bolsillo quizás para mirar la hora. La maldita hora a la que ya le debía quedar poco para finalizar la cuenta atrás.

_Shalalalalala ¿qué pasó? Él no se atrevió y no la besará…_

Kuroo estaba más preocupado por parar la puta canción antes de que alguien pasara y la escuchase a toda voz, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Kenma y Yamaguchi del tipo "sí, cuando te pille a solas te vas a enterar", que no se dio cuenta cuando Tsukishima le cogió la cara y se la giró hacia él, encontrándoselo de pronto a unos centímetros.

-Perdona pero me niego a ser yo "La Sirenita". Yo sí me atrevo…-dijo el del Karasuno contra sus labios antes de terminar de acortar la breve distancia que les separaba.

Después de toda una tarde de espera, fue cuestión de segundos que acabaran fundidos en un apasionado beso que no tardó en hacerles sentir a los otros dos que estaban sobrando.

Era un momento de silencio incómodo en el que a la vez no podían dejar de mirar cómo se comían la boca, sin saber qué era lo que se esperaría que hicieran después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sólo había sido un beso, hasta casi inocente si lo comparaban con cómo estaban viendo a Kuroo y Tsukishima besarse. Podía parecer una tontería pero tal vez para ellos fuera más importante de lo que debería.

Con pesar, comprobó en el reloj que quedaban quince minutos. No les daba ni tiempo a tomar un refresco entre que iban y volvían cuando fuera a salir el tren. Quince minutos inútiles para casi cualquier cosa menos para, por ejemplo, estar besándose sin descanso.

El deseo y la curiosidad le golpearon, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo también se les estaría haciendo corto a Kuroo y Tsukishima, quizás no fuera descabellado proponer…

Estaba a punto de sacar el móvil del bolsillo. Si cambiaran los billetes para más tarde, tal vez podrían hacer algo como ir al cine donde estaba oscuro y nadie les vería.

-¿Y si…?

-¿Kozume-san…?

Ambos lo dijeron a la vez, encontrándose la mirada. Yamaguchi enrojeció de golpe y miró al suelo con aire decepcionado al ver que Kenma iba a sacar el móvil. El del Nekoma estaba seguro de que había creído que sacaba el móvil porque estaba aburrido y…

No tenían tiempo para andar con medias tintas a esas alturas.

Volvió a cogerle de la mano, y tiró de él haciendo que le mirase.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? -preguntó Kenma. _Kozume-san, _sonaba tan raro…

-No, nada, no quería molestarte -dijo, mirando de reojo el móvil que aún tenía en la mano con la pantalla encendida.

-No me molestas. De hecho, no me molestas en absoluto. Me molestas tan poco que iba a proponerte que cambiarais los billetes -confesó Kenma.

La mirada de Yamaguchi iluminándose a la vez que se mordía el labio.

Kenma creyó que se le acababa de parar el corazón porque cientos de flechas invisibles se lo habían atravesado. No podía dejar de ver cómo lo hacía y se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mismo cuando el del Karasuno le sonrió.

-No podemos -y se oía genuinamente decepcionado-. Además, Akiteru quedó en recogern…

No le dejó terminar la frase. No importaba el por qué no puedían. Importaba que tenían quince minutos, trece más bien, para perderlo en tonterías.

Kenma sólo esperaba que al final del día, cuando Yamaguchi estuviera de vuelta en su casa y recapacitara acerca de todo lo que había pasado, verdaderamente sintiera que había merecido la pena. Kenma esperaba haberle compensado con creces. Porque eran cosas sin sentido que de repente encajaban.

Como esos diez centímetros de diferencia en sus alturas que los convertían en la altura perfecta para un beso. Donde si uno se inclinaba un poco, el otro se alzaba otro tanto, era perfecto como el ying y el yang.

Como esos mejores amigos que un día cruzaron sus caminos y les habían llevado a ellos a cruzar los suyos.

Como los labios que se acoplaban, las risas que se ahogaban y los dedos y las lenguas que se entrelazaban hasta que la megafonía que anunciaba la salida del tren a Miyagi decidió que era el momento de separarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

No dijeron nada hasta que el tren desapareció. Un montón de preguntas en el aire quizás más por parte de Kuroo que por la de Kenma.

-¿Y bien? ¿No tienes… nada que contarme? -propuso Kuroo, haciendo énfasis en el tono burlón que el rubio sabía que le esperaría durante los próximos días hasta que encontrara un nuevo tema con el que meterse con él. Aunque Kenma ya sabía que este tema iba a dar bastante de sí…

Casi estaba a punto de contestar, ambos girándose ya para marcharse, cuando le sonó el móvil.

Se puso nervioso, lo notó en los dedos que le sudaban y que casi hicieron que se le resbalara al cogerlo, un poco por todo y, desde luego, no ayudaba nada tener a Kuroo riéndose y asomándose por encima del hombro a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Ya te echa de menos? ¡Oh, qué tierno!

Si las miradas mataran, Kuroo habría muerto en ese instante. Iba a decirle que no tenía por qué ser Yamaguchi cuando, en efecto, miró la notificación del mensaje en la pantalla bloqueada y vio que se trataba de él. Prácticamente se contorsionó sobre sí mismo para evitar que Kuroo viera el mensaje, más que nada por no arreglarlo de un codazo. Que no le tocara mucho las narices…

"Tengo tu batería."

_Así que es eso, _pensó, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. ¿Qué esperaba si no que le dijera?

Iba a contestarle que no importaba, que ya se la devolvería y he ahí la excusa para una segunda vez, pero justo cuando iba a escribir vio que él también lo estaba haciendo.

_¿Tiene algo que decir además de eso? _

Era tontería hacerse ilusiones.

"También tengo tu número". Le llegó inmediatamente a continuación del anterior, por lo que supo que no había sido improvisado.

_Oh._

¿Era una proposición?

Kenma aún no había tenido tiempo de guardar el teléfono de Yamaguchi en sus contactos. Ahora mismo no era más que un número como cualquier otro, sólo que _no era como cualquier otro._ El colocador prácticamente tuvo que arrebatarle a Kuroo el móvil de las manos, antes de que fuera él mismo quien le guardara el contacto de Yamaguchi con algún nombre ridículo tipo Cari, Chati o Pecas-kun.

Kenma contestó: "Puedes usar los dos todo lo que quieras."

Se acababa de morir en el momento de darle al botón de enviar. Consciente de que en ese terreno se manejaba mucho mejor que en persona, estaba dejándole bien claro que no esperaba menos.

La respuesta no tardó y Kenma la esperó con el móvil agarrado con ambas manos y la pantalla a dos centímetros de los ojos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kuroo ya no estaba detrás de él intentado ver nada, sino que caminaba a su lado, sonriendo, pero también algo apartado para dejarle privacidad. Él también se paró cuando Kenma se detuvo de golpe, con los ojos como platos y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

-Te gusta -afirmó Kuroo, y su sonrisa ya no era tan burlona sino acogedora. Kenma era cualquier cosa menos eufórico, ni siquiera de haber estado solo en su casa hubiera gritado o saltado, pero Kuroo le conocía bien esa cara.

-No -negó de manera automática, sin pararse a pensar que quizás esa no fuera la verdad.

-Yo creo que sí.

-No. Bueno…

-¿Ves? Si de verdad fuera que no, no dudarías.

-Mmmmm…

-Venga, Kenma, te acabas de enrollar con él delante de mi cara. Lo que me preocuparía sería que lo hubieras hecho sin que te gustara.

Kenma lo miró con los ojos entornados y las mejillas a punto estallar. No le gustaba que estuviera poniendo ese detalle en evidencia, pero no sería Kuroo si no lo hiciera.

-Quizás… Puede… A lo mejor sí tengo algo que contarte -suspiró al final, sabiendo que podía confiar en él.

Como Tadashi Yamaguchi le acababa de contestar:

"Claro. He hecho bien en confiar en ti."

* * *

N/A: ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Diréis que una cosa es compensar el drama y otra que os haya dado sobredosis de azúcar, fluff y OOC XDDD. Dejad que esta pobre chica se haga ilusiones tontas, pero son tan monos!

Lo de "abrir la boca y meter la lengua" es algo que se me quedó clavado en su día y no es la primera vez que aparece en mis fics, pero no recuerdo exactamete de donde salió, si de una película o un consejo extraño que me dio una amiga que había besado a chicos antes que yo. Sea como sea me resulta super gracioso, porque como dice Yamaguchi aquí, hay que hacer algo más que eso XD

Si alguien quiere unirse al culto YamaKen, a mí es a quien hay que entregar la solicitud. Seréis bienvenidos con los brazos abiertos.

Reviews, comentarios, votos, kudos, whatever... son gratis! please!

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
